Como fresa y menta
by El almirante
Summary: Como fresas y menta… Eres una brisa de aire fresco para mí… Siempre, hasta el final. SXM.


**HOLA HOLITA!.**

aquí yo de nuevo con otro fic… espero que os guste.

* * *

_**Como fresas y menta…**_

_**Eres una brisa de aire fresco para mí… Siempre, hasta el final.**_

**En el apartamento de Maka y soul…**

-Soul… ya amaneció, levántate rápido, tenemos un largo día- decía la técnico de guadaña que abría la puerta de la habitación de su compañero, quien al no reaccionar a sus llamados hace 10 minutos mientras preparaba el desayuno, decidió ir a levantar, solo para encontrarlo acurrucado contra los pechos de Blair y el respaldar de la cama.

-B-buenos… días, maka!- contestó nerviosamente al ver a su compañera con sartén en mano, peligrosamente cerca. –Vamos… soul, juega con Blair!- dijo la mojigata encima suyo.

-Soul…!!!- se acercó amenazadoramente con el arma en mano lista para atacar… pero fue detenida por una insistente Blair.

-Espera Maka, creo que Soul-kun esta mal!-

-Huh?!- el rostro encendido de ira de la rubia se calmo al escuchar esto y se acerco a su compañero, para tocar sus frentes, mientras notaba el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas por la temperatura.

-Fiebre?, pero si estas ardiendo!!, estas bien!- pregunto.

-Alejate!- le regaño mientras apartaba su rostro de ella.

-Que te pasa?!, solo me preocupo por ti!!- contesto algo molesta.

-No tienes que preocuparte tan de cerca… lo último que necesitamos es quedar enfermos los dos!- alegó. –Estare bien, se me pasara si duermo- contesto.

-Seguro?!- insistió ella.

-Seguro. Ve a la escuela- contesto de forma indiferente.

La ojijade se disponía a retirarse, pero antes de salir se volteo…

-Hoy tengo que ir al abarrote, te apetece algo?!- pregunto.

-…Pastel- contestó ligeramente después de un momento de silencio.

-huh… que dijiste?!- pregunto Maka.

-Olvidalo!, no estoy tan hambriento en estos momentos, cogeré algo de la nevera más tarde- dijo soul.

_-Ahí va de nuevo… haciéndose el fuerte- _pensó maka. –Ya me voy- termino de decir.

-…Maka- dijo la guadaña.

-hm?!-

-Disculpame… Por no poder llevarte hasta la escuela… te queda un algo lejos, verdad?!- contesto calmadamente.

-… esto, no te preocupes!, además hoy es un lindo día para caminar- decía disculpándolo. –Pero te lo agradezco… ya me tengo que ir- contesto finalmente para cerrar la puerta tras de si, ante la mirada atenta de su arma.

-Estaras bien, soul-kun?!- preguntaba Blair mientras le acurrucaba la sabana en su forma de gata.

-Si…- contesto. –_A pesar de que dijo que estaría bien, hay toda clase de peligros acechando…- _pensaba el peliblanco mientras pensaba que como amigos como los suyos, los enemigos estaban de sobra…

-Genial… ahora ya no podre dormir de la angustia- dijo a si mismo… _-Espera un momento… porqué me estoy preocupando tanto por maka-._

**En Shibusen… Muchas horas después.**

Las clases ya habían terminado, y los alumnos ya se habían marchado del salón, excepto la rubia quien todavía se encontraba en la misma posición en la que había estado todo el día durante clase, cualquiera pensaría al verla que tenía algún problema grave.

_-Me pregunto si Soul esta bien… que estará haciendo ahora?!- _.

_**Imaginación de maka…**_

_-Mira lo que te he traído soul-kun… con esto te sentirás mejor, a mí siempre me anima- decía Blair mientras le traía un plato de pescado asado a la cama de soul, vestido de una manera muy erótica, con una minifaldita blanca, una blusa excesivamente escotada y un tiara de enfermera._

_-Come… ya verás que con los cuidados de Blair-chan te sentirás mucho mejor- _

_**Fin de la imaginación de maka…**_

Cerrando el libro con fuerza, la ojijade lanzo un fortuito golpe contra la sección de su pupitre que nada tenía que ver con el asunto en un arrebato de ira… al menos eso pensaba Tsubaki, quien había aparecido a su lado presenciado la perturbadora ira…

-m-maka-chan?! Te sucede algo!- pregunto al ver al aura maligna en sus ojos después del despiadado ataque a la propiedad escolar.

-Nada…- contesto sonriente. – Oi, Tsubaki… que te gusta comer cuando estas enferma?!- pregunto luego de algunos segundos.

-eh?!... oh, es cierto, Soul-kun no ha venido hoy a clases porque esta enfermo, correcto!- afirmo Tsubaki.

-Si- contesto maka.

-Bueno… aunque el arroz frito es mi favorito… preferiría comer avena de arroz o algo saludable… aunque casi nunca me he enfermado y Black Star nunca ha tenido que cuidarme… no lo sé en realidad- contesto. –supongo que debe ser algo que a la persona realmente le guste-

-…Pastel- contesto maka.

-Hm?!- pregunto Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki, sabes preparar pastel- pregunto.

-Por qué lo preguntas?!... Aw, seguramente soul-kun te dijo que eso era lo que quería- contesto. _–Vaya!, esa no la vi venir… Soul-kun pide cosas lindas cuando se pone mal- _pensó.

-…pues, si. Antes de salir le pregunte si no deseaba algo… aunque tal vez solo se burlaba de mi…- contesto Maka.

-Bueno… lo fácil seria comprar uno… pero apuesto que si come un pastel hecho por ti… seguro se pondrá feliz!- contestaba Tsubaki con una tierna sonrisa. –Te daré la receta-

-Gracias, Tsubaki-chan!- contesto maka devolviendo el gesto.

**Mas tarde, en el Mercado…**

-De acuerdo, ya tengo la harina…- se dijo para sí misma mientras salía de la tienda mientras cargaba con las compras, mirando la lista para ver que no le faltaba nada –Azucar, huevos, crema… bien, creo que ya tengo todo… hora de regresar- dijo. _–pero… porqué estoy tomandome esto en serio?!- _pensó.

**Y más tardé… en el Apartamento.**

La cabeza todavía le dolía, pero ya se sentía algo mejor… cuando de pronto escucho ruidos parecidos a instrumentos de pastelería provenientes de la cocina.

_-Mm?!... Maka ya regresó?- _pensó. –Que estará haciendo?!-

**En la cocina…**

-Huevos, harina, azúcar. Qué bien! Me está quedando de maravilla…- balbuceaba la ojijade frente a la mesa con un delantal de repostería… -…esto va a saber a gloria- se dijo una misma contenta para sí misma.

-Ahora solo tengo que cortar las fresas y…-

-Maka!-

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de la rubia al verse pillada por su compañero quien apareció de repente a su espalda.

–S-soul?! Que haces levantando… debes descansar!- intentaba sonar seria con su compañero como tapadera… Cuando del susto sintiendo la afilada hoja del cuchillo de cocina pasar por su dedo.

-Ouch!-

-Tonta…!- le reprocho suavemente su compañero al ver su reacción –haber dejame ver…- le dijo mientras tomaba su dedo y observa la herida, justo cerca de un poco de crema esparcida en la punta de su dedo…

Y en un acto halagador paso su dedo por su boca, a la vez que lamía la crema y la herida para secar la sangre… cosa que hizo que el rostro de su compañera se tornara rojo como la fresa que estaba cortando…

-…necesita una bandita- arguyo… mientras que maka apenas salía de su asombro ante tal gesto cariñoso de su compañero, que apenas pudo asentir que sí.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, de acuerdo-

-Si… te lo agradezco!- contesto la joven con la mente mas despejada luego del gesto. –pensé que todavía estabas durmiendo-

-Escuche los ruidos de la cocina, y me pico la curiosidad…- contesto… luego observo lo que maka preparaba… -Fresas?!- dijo. Luego observo el pastel y todo quedaba claro.

-No puede ser…! En verdad te tomaste en serio lo que dije acerca del pastel?!- preguntaba con mas curiosidad, ante una maka sonrojada de vergüenza.

-…y q-que hay con ello?!. Se me antojo comer pastel en esta ocasión… eso es todo… y no creas que lo preparo para ti?!- dijo la ojijade defendiéndose de la picardía de su compañero.

-Vale, vale!. Al menos puedo pedirme un trozo cuando termines…- argumento finalmente mientras se daba la vuelta para irse… pero no obstante volteo la cabeza hacia ella –Estaré esperando ese pastel con ganas… maka-chan!- dijo afectuosamente antes de irse, mientras la joven le hacia un puchero.

**En la habitación de soul…**

El peliblanco abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su cama, y la gata que estaba esperándolo… y la que observo tumbarse nuevamente entre las frazadas mientras miraba a la pared desconcertado…

-Te pasa algo, soul-kun?!- pregunto.

-Ella me está haciendo un pastel…- dijo…

-Quien… maka?!- dijo Blair. –Ooh!- balbuceo la mujer mientras miraba al techo de la habitación.

-_Es demasiado bella para ser buena conmigo!- _pensó con un leve sonrojo en el rostro mientras asimilaba como podía ser tan buena con él, y que tal vez la había juzgado mal.

**Y mas, mas tarde… en la cocina.**

-Ya esta!- exclamo la ojijade al colocar y decorar la ultima fresa con una bella sonrisa.

Hirvió un poco de agua y preparo un té.

**Y en la habitación de Soul… de nuevo!.**

Frente a la puerta de Soul apareció maka.

-Soul?!- toco la puerta preguntando por el peliblanco. –Soul?!-

Al no escucha respuesta abrió la puerta para verlo profundamente dormido entre sus sabanas, dejo la bandeja y se paro junto a su cama para verlo dormir… observo su rostro apacible, con mechones de cabello cubriendo su frente y parte de sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos y su piel clara brillando con el sol que entraba por su ventana cuyas cortinas ondeaban con la brisa que entraba de ella.

_-Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme- _pensó.

Su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza cada vez que se perdía en el rostro del peliblanco, sin que diera cuenta un impulso movió su rostro lentamente hacia el suyo, apoyándose con una mano en la cama, sus labios se acercaban cada vez, mientras que los ojos del peliblanco comenzaba a abrirse lentamente ante la sensación de aliento de alguien en su cara, y fue cuando sintió un ligero roce con otros labios se levantando encontrándose frente al rostro sorprendido de su meister, haciendo que ambos se separen.

-Ah…?! Perdón si te desperté…-

-Maka… acaso tu…?!-

-El pastel está listo… baja a por tu trozo- le dijo para retirarse rápidamente y evitar la incomoda situación que había provocado-

-…de acuerdo!- contesto.

**En la sala… para ser más específicos… en el sofá!.**

El peliblanco bajo y sentó en la mesa frente a una taza de té y un trozo de pastel.

-Esto sí Mola… parece que fuera mi cumpleaños… siento que estoy en el cielo- comentaba el peliblanco mientras daba probadas al pastel y sorbos al té, estando ambos sentados en el sofa

-Escogí las fresas, porqué se parece al color de tus ojos-

-Oye… eso es grosero- crítico Soul.

-Es un cumplido- se excuso maka.

-Son de un vivo color rojo… tan bello que casi puedes quedarte atrapado en sus belleza- termino de decir… cosa que dejaba aun mas sorprendido a la guadaña.

-En ese entonces adivino el color de sus ojos y me recuerda a menta- contesto maka.

-Menta?!- pregunto Soul. –No lo tengo bien claro-

-Es solo un cumplido…- contesto maka.

-Pero…- dijo Soul.

-Huh?!- exclamo maka al ver como su compañero la miraba perdidamente a los ojos… -Sabes que simboliza la menta?!- le pregunto.

Ella quedo callada por un momento, mientras veía acercarse el rostro del peliblanco al suyo.

-Fidelidad, Virtud, Preciosos momentos…- balbuceaba el peliblanco mientras tenia frente a su boca, los labios de la pelirroja, ante el sonrojo de esta… deposito un beso en sus labios, a la vez que ella quedaba sorprendida ante esta declaración… cuando se dio cuenta sintió el brazo del peliblanco sosteniendo su brazo para prolongar el momento… cuando de pronto se separaron…

-Perdona… esta gripe…- dijo Soul mientras se tapaba la boca para no infectar más a su compañera.

-…Soul- exclamo suavemente para luego tomarlo del brazo y besarlo profundamente en los labios, olvidándose por completo de la bioseguridad.

**Minutos más tarde…**

-Oye… Soul, que simbolizan las fresas?!- le pregunto luego de calmar sus hormonas.

-Bueno… como raton de biblioteca que eres… te dejare averiguarlo por ti misma, vale!-

El comentario que normalmente la habría molestado en otro momento, la convenció y con una sonrisa, levanto el platillo sucio y la taza vacía de té y se retiro a la cocina.

**Al día siguiente…**

¡¡A-Aaaachis!!.

-Soul idiota!- se quejaba la rubia acostada en su cama con su pijama, con el cabello el suelto, y con 38 grados de fiebre.

-Y Que esperabas…?- dijo. _–si nos besamos dos veces- _pensó.

-Ahora no podré ir a la escuela… Achis! se me arruinaría mi asistencia perfecta… Achis!-

-…haa!- suspiro el peliblanco a la vez que dejaba el pomo de la puerta.

-Que haces?!- pregunto maka.

-No es obvio… me quedaré…-

-Pero por qué?-

-Acaso podrías cuidarte sola sin mí?!- le cuestiona mientras reía.

-P-por supuesto…! no hace falta que te quedes- contestó con la cara roja.

-Olvídalo… iré a preparar algo caliente- le replico el peliblanco, mientras se iba para la cocina, dejándola solo y con un puchero.

-Ahora que recuerdo…- dijo. –Las fresas que simbolizan!- se pregunto mientras iba para su escritorio y cogía un libro.

-Veamos… aquí esta!-

_Inocencia, sentimientos por una persona, una familia amorosa… Tú me haces feliz._

Fue lo que leyó en las líneas de la página que daba el significado… excepto la última frase que parecía haber sido escrita recientemente con un bolígrafo rojo… cosa que provoco un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de la meister que no se podía distinguir por su fiebre, mientras se cubría el rostro con el lomo del libro.

_-Por qué tengo la impresión de que se ha sanado por mi causa?!- _pensó.

_**Como fresas y menta…**_

_**Eres una brisa de aire fresco para mí… Siempre, hasta el final.**_

_Tu eres mi menta… y yo, soy tu fresa._

* * *

Este es el primer fic de este estilo que escribo… quiero que me digan cómo me ha quedado… porque no suelo hacer de estos muy seguido… si les gusto… muy bien!.

Sino… tan bien.

Bueno nos vemos en otra con mas fics.

**BYE BYE!.**


End file.
